orderofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Esteed
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = August 15 | age = | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0) | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | blood type = B | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Seraphim Royal Knights Order of Darkness | occupation = | previous occupation = Commander of Ken's Army Ruler of Amnesia | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Lilith Lovelace | base of operations = Excelia, Amnesia | relatives = None | education = Unknown | weapon = Arrivisme & Daemonium | element = Gravity | affinity = Last Stand | overdrive = Gae Assail }} Raven Esteed was the former Commander of the Black Brigade (3rd Division) and the Aesir Royal Guard (1st Division) in Ken's Army. Appearance Raven has cold grey eyes and long black hair, which he lets free to hang about the sides of his face. He has multiple silver piercings on his ears. During the Domination and shortly after he broke free from his seal, he wore an ebon breastplate along with a necklace with a pendant bearing his initials on it. He donned fingerless gauntlets reaching up to meet his two pauldrons covering his shoulders. Of the two, the one on his right had spikes protruding outward. He also wore cuisses and sollerets, with various types of sashes adorning his waist and shoulders. Later, Raven wears a black shirt with a high collar which has various silver chains on its edges, as well as more chains attached to the corners. He keeps the shirt's collar open, revealing part of his chest which is marked with various types of runes. He retains his fingerless gauntlets. He was noted by Vesper to look no more than thirty years old. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Sword Specialist: Master Gun Specialist: Magic Expert: Warp Master: Arrivisme & Daemonium Arrivisme & Daemonium: Raven's twin and sister blades. When sheathed, the bladed part of the swords disappear in a flash of fire and the hilts are stored stored in a compartment on the inside of Raven's gauntlets. The blades are identical and are shaped somewhat like scimitars. Arrivisme has crimson highlights while Daemonium has purple highlights. When in Affinity, both of the swords change in appearance, although both still remain identical. The blade itself folds back upwards, with the sharp end facing up, to reveal a barrel used for firing energy blasts. To accomodate the new usage of the weapon, the handle changes into a grip to allow it to be held like a gun. Both guns are referred to as 'Gae Assail' when in Affinity. Affinity Last Stand: By condensing the surrounding gravity, Raven is able to form a sphere of energy around him, which is able to absorb all attacks temporarily, increasing the mass of the sphere, which, when at a heavy enough state, draws surrounding objects, including people, as it slowly expands. Anything drawn into the sphere is disintegrated. The sphere then condenses and disappears as Raven emerges. In this form, Raven's armor is augmented, both aesthetically and defensively, and gains various chains which hang from his wrists and neck, and the color scheme changes from a raven black to metallic gray. As with all Affinities, he gains a set of energy wings that resemble angel wings, which are capable of flight. The wings can be retracted and hidden away. :Affinity Special Ability: Last Stand allows Raven to manipulate gravity, and he is able to alter its properties, such as making an object lighter or heavier. Raven is able to channel powerful blasts of gravity in the form of beams or spheres from his guns, and is able to manipulate the force of the blast, for example, it can either generate a powerful explosion or weigh down an opponent. He is also able to select an area and condense its gravity and increase the selected area's mass and create a small black hole, absorbing anything in the area into an alternate dimension where the target is crushed. Additionally, Raven is able to create "gravity bubbles" in order to break his fall if he is falling from extreme heights or to avoid injury if he is thrown over long distances. *'Sword Materialization': Raven is able to materialize both Arrivisme and Daemonium back in his hands if they are out of his reach. Overdrive: The special ability of Last Stand, which focuses around the manipulation of gravity. *'Gae Assail' (lit. "The Spear of Assal"): Raven charges his weapon and generates two powerful spheres of gravity from his gun and fires at the enemy. The first blast, which is quite large, causes very little damage; its main purpose is to entrap the enemy in a sphere of gravity that disallows any movement from the person within, readying them for the second blast, which takes the appearance of a small ball of energy, about the size of a marble. When fired into the gravity sphere, the second shot causes a powerful blast contained within the first sphere to expand then rapidly condense and dissolve, disintegrating everything inside. :*'Variations of Gae Assail': Raven can fire individual blasts of gravity in the form of spheres, without creating the trapping effect of the first blast. He can also fire the small energy spheres of the second blast individually. Furthermore, Raven can fire a weaker blast of gravity without a charge sequence in order to surprise his enemies, as well as being able to fire multiple, faster traveling volleys. ::*'Gravity Swords': Raven is able to manipulate Gae Assail to create blades of gravity from the tips of his guns in order to engage in close combat. ::*'Renzokuken' (lit. "Continual Sword"): At the instant of the slash, Raven amplifies the gravity in his swords and releases highly condensed energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, and the blast then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Renzokuken is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Raven has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Quotes *(To Amnell Azplynd) "I've found my ... Resolve!" *(To Lithium) "Now you know how it feels to be helpless, like a caged animal. Just like she was when the three of you fought her. And now you're begging me to spare your worthless life? Try again. You're about to die a very painful death. Pain. You're about to experience more of it than you can ever fucking imagine." Battles & Events